Pressão Psicológica
by Darkraven144
Summary: Arlequina conseguiu prender o Batman... Agora é só estudá-lo


Pressão Psicológica

O detetive de todos os detetives entrou pelos portões retorcidos de um velho circo. Todas suas pistas levavam-no para aquele lugar fantasmagórico e gótico, nada do que ele já não estivesse acostumado. Mas, não era do feitio de Arlequina fazer um convite tão negro quanto o que ela tinha deixado no corpo trucidado de um deputado.

As luzes estavam piscando como normalmente em algum lugar mais escuro e amedrontador. Estava acostumado, não? Nada disso fazia a adrenalina de Batman subir ou ao menos piscar os olhos em proteção imaginária.

Como de costume, caminhava em silêncio procurando uma entrada não convencional para não deixar claro que estava ali, enboscando Harley Queen. Já havia sido uma grande psicóloga, com futuro brilhante e com uma família peculiar. Mas a loucura de seus pacientes finalmente a atingira, deixando-a tão transtornada quanto eles. A grande pierrot não deixava de ser perigosa e sagaz, mesmo sendo considerada como baixo calão, várias lutas contra ela havia perdido pela rapidez de pensamento e agilidade. Ela não era uma vilã qualquer, Arlequina podia enlouquecer quem quisesse, onde quisesse.

Um pequeno rasgo na lona do circo possibilitou a entrada silenciosa de Batman no picadeiro. Estava tudo escuro. O Cavaleiro acionou a visão infra veremelha e caminhou a passos lentos pelo local, imaginando qual armadilha que ela havia deixado.

Sua vilã do dia havia ficado mais louca e descontrolada desde o desaparecimento de seu grande amor Coringa e cometido vários assassinatos de deputados. Desde a semana passada Batman procurava por alguma pista de quem havia cometido os homicídios.

Uma pequena falha nos planos de Arlequina entregou-a para o detetive. Dois fios de cabelo grudados no lago de sangue que escorria do deputado Jonah Livgnman, um vermelho e um preto. Deduzir que era ela não havia sido difícil, mas sim encontrá-la. Desde que Coringa sumiu Harley Queen passava de esconderijo em esconderijo explodindo todas as provas que levassem a esse lugar. Mas, como todo vilão, ela não era nem um pouco original e um "circo" era o que mais aproximava de sua característica, mesmo tão negro e escuro quanto esse.

Variando da direita para a esquerda, seus olhos não encontravam nenhum sinal de vida de sua inimiga. Não podia estar errado, todas as provas, pistas, dicas, levaram-no até aquele lugar. Seria capaz que Harley Queen estivesse mudando toda a sua rotina finalmente? Sem o Coringa, ela teria se tornado uma vilã capaz de enganar Batman?

Um ruído no escuro chamou sua atenção para a direita. Pela sua esquerda, sentiu algo pontiagudo furando seu braço e sabia que seu sangue estava esquentando seu uniforme. Um dardo? Talvez. Um dardo envenenado? Não... Arlequina não envenena, só... Põe... Para... Dormir.

- Desmaiou, Batman? - A voz esganiçada de Arlequina ecoou pelo borrão de luz que ofuscava seus olhos já torpes. - Já tá tarde, né? Tem que ir pra caminha! - Risada. Escuro.

Abrir os olhos ofuscava sua visão e deixá-los fechados não responderia nenhuma das perguntas.

- Hey Batsy... Bom dia! - Arlequina beijou-lhe o rosto. Tentou virar para escapar da ironia mas sua cabeça não se moveu. - Ah, esqueci de avisar? Vamos fazer uma pequena experiência em você.

- Que tipo de experiência? - A voz grossa sempre amedrontou a psicóloga, mas hoje parecia não surtir nenhum efeito. Com aquele shorts curto e rebolando, Arlequina virou-se para o computador e digitou algumas coisas.

- Sabe, morcegão, Freud dizia que a ansiedade provoca tensão, motivando o indivíduo a tomar alguma atitude para reduzi-la. E eu vejo que você gosta de uma adrenalina, de algo que toma o seu ser de uma forma que nem eu consigo entender. E venhamos e convenhamos, morcego... - Ela virou seu corpo e encostou de forma sensual na mesa do computador, colocou o dedo indicador em sua franja e girou, formando um pequeno cacho que logo se desfez - de adrenalina eu entendo muito bem...

- Não me venha com essa, Arlequina. Não tente entender algo que você não consegue.- Devagar, Batman retirou de sua luva uma pequena chave mestra que havia criado há poucos dias para ocasiões em que fosse capturado. Como essa.

Arlequina fechou os olhos, pegou a cadeira e sentou-se de modo a ficar de frente a seu prisioneiro. O detetive sabia que ela começaria uma série de perguntas para ser capaz de enlouquecê-lo ou até mesmo mexer com sua mente de tal forma a contar todos seus segredos e medos. Não conhecia profundamente a capacidade de Harley em conduzir uma conversa, já que sempre esteve atrás da sombra roxa do Coringa, por isso precisava rapidamente escapar daquele lugar e, após isso, descobrir o que havia feito Arlequina transformar-se nessa vilã.

- Batsy, Batsy... Não consigo compreender o que você quer tanto esconder. Trabalho? Uniforme? O Robin? É algo da sua família? - Um baque. Essa palavra sempre fazia com que seu coração tivesse um atraso, suas pernas gelassem e toda a força de que dispunha voasse para longe. - Hmm...

"Maldição, ela conseguiu captar a nuance de meu comportamento. Aja normalmente, Batman." Estava começando a complicar-se em suas atitudes e seu coração batia cada vez mais forte.

- Vamos, gostosão... Fale o que aconteceu. Não tenha medo, prometo não matá-los se eles ainda estiverem vivos. - Neste momento Batman olhou para ela com olhar de fúria. - Opa, eles não estão?

"Como consegue?" perguntou a si mesmo "Não falei nada e ela já está conseguindo responder todas as perguntas. Fique calado, Batman."

- Deixe-me pensar... - Arlequina sorriu e cruzou as pernas - Não é que você tenha problemas familiares, você não tem é família! Por isso você tem um pequeno ajudante e uma garota como parceira. Claro! É óbvio!

Em poucos segundos de análise, Arlequina só precisava descobrir quem era o homem por trás da máscara que toda a sua carreira como super herói estaria acabada. Ainda tentava desvincilhar-se das correntes, mas a chave parecia falhar no ponto final e não virar o cadeado todo para fora. Precisava de um empurrãozinho.

- Hmm, Harley. - Batman fechou os olhos - Interessante o modo como você avalia seus pacientes. Mas não acha que para avaliar mais profundamente, precisa olhar no fundo dos olhos?

- As vezes, Batsy... - A garota levantou sensualmente e deu dois passos a frente olhando para a boca bem desenhada de Bruce e com um pequeno sorriso - Depende do que estamos querendo avaliar e descobrir.

- E o que você está querendo descobrir a não ser minha identidade? - perguntou um pouco mais baixo e com uma voz mais fina, próxima do sensual. - Não seria mais fácil se chegasse mais perto e tirasse a máscara?

O olhar de Arlequina mudou, fazendo Batman perceber que ela havi caído na armadilha. Estava tão atrelada a descobrir a verdadeira identidade de qualquer paciente pelo método da psicologia que realmente não havia pensado nesse detalhe tão ínfimo. Agora ela podia se aproximar e com um pequeno empurrãozinho ele poderia girar o cadeado por completo. Só precisava que ela viesse pelo lado certo.

- Quer tanto ver meu rosto? - perguntou Batman - Pelo lado direito, atrás da minha orelha, há um pequeno dispositivo que abre as travas da minha máscara.

Arlequina lambia os lábios de excitação, seria a primeira a saber a identidade do grande vigilante de Gotham. O maior detetive de todos havia sido derrotado por uma "palhaça" de segunda. Aproximou-se do rosto do super herói, Batman deixou-se ser encostado por Arlequina que levantava os pés para poder alcançar o ponto indicado e conseguiu empurrar sua mão para o lado e soltar o cadeado. Com um susto, Arlequina deu uma estrela para trás e pulou a mesa do computador, enquanto Batman soltava sua outra mão.

- Você me enganou! - gritou Arlequina pegando seu martelo gigante.

- E Você perguntou demais. - Batman jogou um Batarangue nela mas Arlequina esquivou porta afora. Ele correu atrás, saindo da sala e encontrando-se no picadeiro. Não haviam deixado o circo.

"Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi." A risada de Arlequina ecoava por todo o circo "Vamos soltar os fogos de final de espetáculo? Siiiim!"

Batman correu para a lona que já brilhava o amanhecer. Um clarão atrás dele seguiu o barulho de explosões e vigas caindo. Arlequina estava destruindo todas as provas e o local que incriminavam-na.

Conseguindo escapar, Batman, do alto do prédio, observava o amanhecer e a fumaça do fogaréu que o circo estava fazendo. Além de não ter capturado Arlequina, ela havia tirado de dentro de si quase toda a informação que precisava. Realmente, algo havia mudado nela.

Cansada e com sono, Arlequina chegou em sua casa e jogou-se em sua cama recém comprada. O Rádio-relógio marcava 6:04 da manhã, em poucas horas deveria apresentar-se a Amanda Waller para mais um dia de trabalho como integrante do Esquadrão Suicida. Mesmo com todo treinamento que o governo estava dando para todos seus companheiros, Arlequina ainda sentia que estava atrás e, tentando descobrir quem era Batman, poderia ser valorizada pelo grupo.

- Harley! - gritou Pistoleiro no rádio. - Vamos que temos que explodir mais coisas.

- Ai, ai - Reclamou - Estou indo... será que ninguém que esteve com o Batman preso por uma noite não pode ter um dia de folga?

- Puff... você prender o Batman? Tá certo... Vamos, temos que fazer isso logo que tenho um trabalho pro Pinguin hoje mesmo.

Levantando, cansada e forçando um sorriso, Arlequina foi mostrar mais uma vez como é uma mulher sobrevivendo num grupo só de homens assassinos.

**Fim**

N/A: Quer mais fics de HQ/CARTOON? Vá para o site .net e se cadastre!


End file.
